


Winning Streak

by Spazzplosion



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Deepthroating, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Premature Ejaculation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzplosion/pseuds/Spazzplosion
Summary: After a row of won matches, I'm really turned on and swing by Spyke's alley for some relief.





	Winning Streak

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't archived any warnings at this time but if you feel like a Splatoon fic should be tagged Underage please let me know and I'll update it. 
> 
> Writing this was really embarrassing but it was fun too. Hope you enjoy!

The rush from winning that last match ran thick in my veins as I strutted out of the lobby. None of my teammates had even made it out yet, so none of them saw the shady way I glanced around before turning left. And they definitely didn't see the way I was filling out my shorts and the way I couldn't seem to keep my hands off of myself.

I really couldn't though, and as I walked towards the alleyway to where Spyke hung out, I was struggling not to bust out of my shorts or ink innapropriately. Some matches really got me going and the adrenaline had me so hard. I really hoped nobody was around, I'd trade them a super sea snail shell just to leave me and Spyke alone for a bit.

At the end of the alley the first thing I looked for was if anyone was around. As soon as I'd confirmed we were as private as an alleyway could get, I looked right at Spyke. His eyes had been lingering around my crotch- I shivered, loving that he'd been checking me out- but jumped up to my face when I looked at him.

"S'happening, mate?"

Once again my hand found itself pushing down at the bulge in my shorts. I half hoped he wouldn't notice, half hoped he would. "I, uh, was wondering if you, uh, wanted to fool around…?"

We'd done this before but that didn't stop the nerves.   I had a moment of relief when his mouth crooked into a smile and he adjusted his position, giving me space to step up close. His spikes jutted forward, barring my way till I gently redirected them, pressing with my arm across his hairline and moving closer as I did. With him sitting and hunched over it was easy to forget how huge he was. But his hands with those obscenely long fingers on my hips, pulling my shorts down in the front, then curling over my ass. I never thought of myself as small around other inklings, but I certainly was small around Spyke. With my shorts tugged out of the way, my erection stuck straight out, a little upwards pointing, wetness beading at the tip. My hips twitched forward, Spyke's  fingers gripping my ass, huge and controlling.

For whatever reason, his mouth on my cock caught me by surprise. I moaned loudly before realizing my mistake and slapping my free hand over my mouth. I had almost forgotten we were in public, caught up in our own little routine. He pulled back and looked up at me slyly.

"Wot's the matter, love, feelin' a bit shy today are we?" He rubbed his wide, wet lips against me while I struggled to respond. More wetness oozed from my tip, the color not as opaque as my usual ink.

"Hnggh… Spyke, we're outside. We can't, be loud."

"I'll be as loud as I want, thank you. You the one coming to me place o'business, after all." That being said, he licked up the vein on the underside of my cock and slid his tongue into my foreskin, curling it around the head of my cock.

My gut tightened in pleasure. My body wanted to curl forward but I couldn't like this, his spikes too tentatively held back by my own pleasure distracted touch. His lips pushed back my foreskin as he sucked my head into his mouth. I was almost babbling behind my palm, dirty high pitched moans escaping as he swallowed me down. As worked up as I'd been from the match, I was already embarrassingly close. He slid on and off my cock, keeping up that suction, his tongue pressed up against the underside and I came without warning.

I whined behind my hand before biting into it, hips pumping weakly, my orgasm spurting onto Spyke's tongue. His hands clung to me, tense and claw-like, but his lips and tongue were gentle while he slurped up the last of my pleasure.

Humiliation welled up inside me, sometimes I came so quickly. I wish I lasted longer. My cock was still hard, twitching now and then, but incredibly sensitive. Spyke leaned back, left knee dropping so his legs were widely spread. His grin was wide and a little bit dirty. An orange smear from my ink colored his lips and chin. Embarrassment temporarily stoppered I glanced behind me and dropped to my knees once I saw no-one coming. I flipped his poncho out of the way and stared for a moment at the hard press of his dick inside his trousers. Long and thin, it still tented the loose fabric impressively.

My erection, which had slowly been softening since my orgasm, gave a small pulse of interest. I loved seeing Spyke so turned on. And because of me? I tried not to shiver as I reached forward to undo his trousers. Hands a little shaky, I got them undone and slid one hand in. I pulled out his dick and licked my lips. Using one hand for balance, I slowly jacked him with the other. Almost drooling, I watched his foreskin swallow and reveal the head of his cock with each of my slow strokes. It looked nice and wet and as I watched, another spurt of precum dribbled out, dripping down and wetting my grip. Unable to resist after that, I leaned in the rest of the way and licked all the precum up. I wasn't dainty about it, left behind trails of drool and spit on his cock until I was slurping at the sides. Half kissing, half sucking, the noises I made around his cock were loud and clear. Anyone halfway down the alley could hear what I was doing to him. I moaned and stuffed his cock into my mouth to cut off the volume. My own dick was fully hard again, almost against my belly as I knelt on hands and knees between Spyke's legs.

Sucking on just the head at first, I reveled in how small and exposed I felt. Even with all our clothes on it was obvious what we were getting up to. Any inkling looking for some shadily acquired gear could wander in. And Spyke just wasn't a small dude. I dont know if I have ever managed to swallow his whole cock. But that didn't stop me from trying every time I got my mouth on him, and after some teasing with a still hand and my tongue rubbing against his frenulum, I started bobbing on his cock. On the third downward stroke, he hit the back of my throat. I tried to keep it relaxed, as open as I could, but couldn't help the wave of drool it coaxed out of me. I used it to my advantage, slurping and jacking him at the same time, my own cock drooling too from where it hung neglected. Despite gagging a few times, I got halfway, maybe two thirds down Spyke's erection before hitting my own limit. My throat convulsed around him as I kept my gagging under control.

He groaned for the first time in this whole encounter, face slack and voice deeper than usual. I dropped from using a hand to hold myself up to resting on elbows, ass up as I sucked and rubbed his dick and my other hand pulled out then cupped and squeezed his balls, gentle but insistent. I rolled them in my palm as I backed off his cock a bit, gasping around it as it pressed into my soft palate. Breath barely caught, I went back full-force, head bobbing as I made him fuck my throat, hands struggling to coax and not simply squeeze. Short on breath and unbelievably aroused I was actually close to coming again.

I don't know how long I kept this up, alternating how deep I took him in order to breath but giving him nearly constant attention. I started to moan on the deeper strokes, getting harder and sloppier each time around. I could feel my gut clenching, balls tightening, I knew I was going to come untouched and choking on Spyke's dick. Luckily for me, Spyke must've felt it too, cursing under his breath as his leaned back on only one arm now, using the other to cup his massive hand around the back of my head, shortening my strokes and cutting off my already scant air. He stiffened further, his whole body tensed.

Vision going dark on the edges, his cock began to pulse against my tongue and I swallowed greedily. His cum pumped down my throat and my own orgasm slammed into me. My whole body shook, hips jerked forward, hands clenched against his spread thighs, mouth slackened from my own pleasure.

I came to some time later. I was curled up on his rug kind of to the side. I could tell Spyke had put some minimal effort into cleaning me up but I had some stuff still crusted to my chin. I wiped at it with my sleeve as my eyes went straight for the wet spatter of my cum on the rug. I glanced up at him but he seemed unconcerned, clothes put back together and back to his usual wide eyed stare.

"… did anyone see us?" I didn't mean to sound so small but my mind couldn't decide which answer it wanted more.

"Naw, mate. But maybe let's save all that for when we're at home, yeah?" He had been looking towards the mouth of the alley while he responded but at the end he looked down at me. The seriousness in his gravelly voice was offset by the wink he gave me.

Face clean enough for the walk home, I gave my clothes a once over before deeming myself acceptable.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Catch ya later?" I knew I'd be back after my next long run of victories. 

"Mhmm, cheers, love." He nodded his goodbye and off I went.


End file.
